


The Lion Whore

by Kickberry



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Artoria Pendragon is a tryant on her throne. Amongst the oppressed people, she is their goddess of relief.





	The Lion Whore

Throughout the lands of the camp beyond Camelot’s walls (a time before the Master arrived), a rumor spread amongst the residents. An unusual woman with gorgeous, blonde locks visited a particular section. Her foreign appearance gave others the impression she was from the holy city, especially when her body had mass in the chest and ass - evidence that she was well-fed and showered. The most radical aspect of this news was the way she presented herself in this environment: fully nude from the neck down to the toes.

None would ever believe this figure was Artoria Pendragon, the infamous Lion King of Camelot. This royal, heavenborne woman was the head of the Knights, the figurehead responsible for the current war and its numerous casualties. However, the residents remained unaware because she did not wear her steel armor and lion helmet that always masked her identity in all public appearances. They could only see her as a blonde, fair-skinned visitor born of unknown origins. Many desired her body: red udders, curvaceous form, and thin waist. Her lean muscles and hardened thighs pointed out great endurance and strength. They could only dream to lay with her during the times she was seen amongst them like a ghost - came during the bright afternoon and vanished at night.

One day, Arturia’s behavior changed. This started when she was seen at the center of crowded tents. People in common clothes of brown and white robes surrounded her. Some took off their turbans to fan their faces, calm the heat created by the sight of her naked, model-quality figure. Others felt the urge to kneel or bow to respect someone whose beauty and boldness rivaled that of an inhumane figure, a goddess. The hungriest eyes underlined an animalistic desire to indulge in her flesh as a means to calm their stress.

Artoria scanned the small crowd with her emerald eyes. She maintained a stoic face and did not smile. The audience deduced she was here to take care of a serious matter. In reality, the ‘king’ had appeared before them to relieve herself of one emotion that none in Camelot could take care of until now. The first step to fulfill this motive began when she took a tan-skinned man by his hand and pulled him into an empty, brown tent. The stranger shook out of fear as she pushed him against the support pole. The seducer was aware her odor reached his nostrils, a natural sweet perfume that seemed appealing to many, especially to the opposite gender.

“D-do you want to hurt me?”

The man spoke in a foreign tongue. Artoria understood it enough to shake her head and lean close so her breasts squished into his front. She replied, “No,” in his language and drew circles around his chest. She lowered her hand towards his crotch and pressed hard to grip an elongated pole. The stranger’s stiffness gained extra thickness after she pecked him on the lips. His jaws dropped, yet the naked woman did not mind as she reached for his back to pluck off the strings that held his robe together.

When the clothing fell on the floor, the man looked down at his white cotton shirt and ragged pants. He covered the crotch area to hide the erection. Artoria pushed it away and landed on the ground with her knees. She pulled his bottom covering down until a long coffee-colored trunk sprung out. Its pink, pointy tip aimed right at her face.

“What are you doing?”

The blonde goddess stuck out her tongue to give the phallus a lick. The stranger dug his nails into the wooden pole and moaned. He made more noise as red, luscious lips dragged along the skin of his penis. Air through the nose blew into the wet surface, tongue reached the balls that gave each sack several pokes. When pre-cum slid out, the cocksucker slurped them up as well. Deeper swallows placed the entire length into the throat. This engulfing made the owner quake out of control.

“I-I cannot hold it anymore!”

Artoria pushed on until her face met his crotch, until his dark pubic bush met her face. She stayed there after semen burst into her mouth. The bitterness reached her taste buds as all of the spunk shot into her stomach. When the balls almost reached emptiness, the deepthroater reared back, slide her tongue along the underside to gather up the remaining cum. Once the penis came out shiny and clean, she swallowed the rest with a loud gulp.

“Why is she giving him attention?”

“Bastard, did he seduce her? Impossible, is she pregnant with his child?”

Hushed whispers made Artoria turn to see they all originated from the entrance. There, a crowd of curious people watched through the open flaps. It was hot and sunny, yet they all bore through the discomfort just to see this live, sexual performance.

“Everyone, you are free to join in.” Artoria licked her lips where everyone could see her, create small reactions to such a lustful sight. “The service I’ve given this man is also for your benefit. Ravish me to your heart’s content.”

The invitation created shock on everyone’s faces. Nobody moved, not even the patient goddess who merely returned the gazes of unfamiliar faces. A minute passed before one brave man stepped out of the crowd. He took off his white turban, walked over to Artoria, then pulled apart the front flaps of his robe. From his crotch dangled an erect cock that grew to a size larger than the one her previous partner had.

“Here it is, whore. Do what you have promised.”

Artoria nodded and rotated her entire body to face the flesh pole. Like the one before, she massaged it with her tongue from the tip to the balls. She pressed her face against the underside, allowed the greasy surface to slide against her skin as she licked there. Before the swallowing commenced, the phallus owner grabbed her hair with a firm hand.

“No, not with your mouth. Use your titties.”

The well-endowed blonde nodded and raised herself higher onto her knees. She lifted the bottom of her E-cup breasts up - the excessive parts spilled off of her had due to their enormous mass. This position allowed the stranger to insert his cock straight through the front of the cleavage, add more warmth to this tight space. When it was all the way inside, Artoria opened her mouth to drool spit into the valley between her breasts. After enough lube layered the thick meat, the man moved his hips back and forth. He moaned as his dick slid along the wet, soft flesh and made slick noises. Artoria merely swayed with his motions.

“Hrm, hrm, this is so good.” The man put in more speed and power. He closed his eyes and grabbed the milk-makers for stability. “I have not felt this since the time before my wife died from the recent light sent by that damned Lion King.”

Artoria dismissed the shared knowledge and moved her tits in different directions. They acted like sponges, scrubbed their smooth surface over the penis. In return, her partner intensified his actions until semen burst from the cleavage. Most stained the valley, some jumped into the woman’s face.

“I-I’m sorry,” the stranger huffed. “I didn’t mean to be so...so wild.”

Rather than assure the man he was fine, the blonde goddess separated her breasts from the penis. As semen slithered down her stomach, she wiped the residue on her face with a hand. Once clean, Artoria sucked on the same fingers to drink up the mess. The present audience watched this in awe, some stroked their cocks in anticipation for their own turn.

A new stranger came over to grab the foreign whore by her arm. She followed when he pulled and departed through the crowd, shoved through some who tried to take her for their own needs. Again under the sun, Artoria adjusted to the heat right as the lead man stopped before a rickety, wooden table. With a firm grip, he placed her butt right onto its surface, one so hot that no normal human would have been able to lay on it.

The goddess noticed her third breeder was very muscular, a possible mercenary or warrior. Black hair grew along his chest and face. He also had a rank smell that managed to even make her own nose tingle. Overall, his masculine presence stirred the woman’s nether regions far greater than the others have done so far.

“Those two warmed you up. Now I will give you real joy.”

Artoria believed him, especially after she glanced at his crotch. There stood a dark phallus erect at ten inches, width matching that of a soda can. Its formidable image left her in anticipation and excitement, emotions that grew when he pushed her thighs to spread the legs open.

“This might hurt. You’ll get used to it, so don’t scream.”

The warrior plunged his schlong into the snatch that was wet from previous stimulation. Artoria widened her eyes as her insides stretched open. She groaned and twisted her upper body, but did not use her greater strength to stop the penetration. Soon, the insertion reached completion when the entire length made it inside. The vag walls pulsed and slobbered all over the hot, thick phallus. The receiver shivered as electricity crossed through her nerves. Her partner waited, understood the time needed to adjust.

“Now we begin.”

Artoria muffled a moan when the warrior pulled his thick slab of meat out of the snatch. Halfway back, he pushed back in deeper where the tip tickled the cervix. He did it again with longer, harder strokes that forced louder noise out of the goddess. Soon, he went full throttle. Every time his hips smashed into his lover’s, the table shook. The bottom blonde became louder as the constant fucks melted most of her resistance and shame away.

“So good. You must be from heaven, for my prayers to be answered.” The warrior gave Artoria a hard, brief smooch before he leaned his head back to look into her emerald eyes with his dark-brown orbs. “I want you. If you become pregnant with my child, become my wife.”

The goddess couldn’t share the reply that came to mind - the truth of the situation. Instead, she hugged his neck and wrapped legs around his torso. She did not mind that their licks connected for a sloppy, heated makeout or his natural, spicy odor. She noticed their amorous acts attracted a larger crowd, men who touched their crotches and watched with envious, angry eyes. Although concern was warranted, she could barely pry her focus away from the penis that brought her to a hard orgasm.

The pummeling turned into louder claps as Artoria’s pussy fluids leaked from her bred hole mixed with the sweat of both bodies. Bits of white indicated imminent ejaculation. This prediction came true when the warrior dug his piece deep, pushed the tip through the cervix and had it kiss the womb. The receiver shook from her head down to the risen toes. All else seemed to matter little when semen erupted out. The huge load piled up inside the baby maker, made the stomach swell a bit. This raw result left the woman sensitive, tired, and ecstatic. If her man desired, she was ready to continue.

“He’s done!”

“Get him off of her!”

Four men grabbed the warrior by arms, neck, and hair. He struggled, but their combined strength forced him backwards until his huge dick popped out of the vagina. A thick stream of semen dripped out onto the floor. As Artoria missed his warmth and weight, two different strangers picked her up from the table by the arms. They led her away from the scene where a horde piled around the other breeder to stop his advance towards her.

Although she favored her well-endowed partner, the goddess had nothing against this course of action. She followed the men through the flaps of the tent. Again under shade, Artoria realized there was already an occupant present on the floor. It was different man, one shaven all over aside from the dark bush that grew from his crotch. The penis there was already at full erection, not very thick but long at almost a foot long. Its tip was pointy like a pencil tip and arched where surely the genital could reach places inside a lucky pussy.

The grounded man grunted, “She still has his seed running out of that hole.”

“Do you care? This harlot wants to do everyone!”

As the others argued, they released Artoria. She glanced at the entrance when loud, angry voices filled the air. Apparently, everyone wished to have a turn with the heavenly foreigner. It became apparent that the entire camp may drown in chaos if she did not leave soon.

But the chaos did not worry Artoria as she made her way past the standing men. She placed her knees on the floor to slide her snatch over the hardened dick. Although the walls were not stretched as well, this single motion placed the tip right at the womb. When acclimated with the size, she started to ride. Recent lust for more passion prompted her to let loose, pant and moan like a trained whore.

“See? Even my wife would not show me this sort of love.”

“Are you sure it’s not you? People still mistaken her as the desert djinn roaming the desert, can’t compare that with a golden goddess.”

Artoria couldn’t hear the rest of the bickering as her mind focused entirely on the lovemaking. Her ‘ride’ clamped his hands around her wrists and bucked in tandem with her hops. The inside stretching introduced a painful, erotic sensation that led Artoria into her first orgasm. Her love honey spilled down the phallus that continued to fuck her hole; large breasts flung about in such passionate mating.

Without warning, two fingers entered Artoria’s asshole. She squeaked, but did not turn because her partner’s hold was too strong. It was presumed that one of the strangers was responsible for the butt fiddling, digits that stretched the muscles for an inevitable sodomy. The third person came into view, stepped over the lain first so his dick could dangle in front of her face.

“Stop for a second.”

Artoria obeyed. She winced when hard flesh pierced into her anus. A hand pushed her back to make her bend over. This allowed the penis to push through the spincther; its slim coat suggested some kind of lube (natural or manufactured) was applied. Full in both holes, she opened her mouth to make way for the third flesh pole. The unattended man accepted this invitation by putting his dick into her mouth.

“Mh, hm.” The goddess puffed air onto the schlong with her nose. The meat pole’s size stretched out her mouth. She let it go in deep to the throat. The others began to move again so their cocks could ravage her holes. The four bodies moved in a rhythm, indulged in each other’s touch. This teamwork eventually reached a frisky stage where they mashed into the other. Artoria took most of the brunt as the center, took all their frustration and pre-cum strong.

“Gh, hrgh, hrgh, urgh.”

The bred woman could only speak these words. The other men grunted like beings possessed by demons. This foursome frenzy found an end when all of them stopped to unload their balls. So much sperm caked her insides; Arotria calmly accepted all of their essence. The front, standing stranger yanked on her golden locks to shove his piece deeper in - fill up the stomach. The other two pushed and pulled her body to free their parts and shoot their creamy remains onto her form.

White streaks covered the woman’s torso, mostly on the titties. When she finished her drink, the goddess pulled away so the dick could slide off of her tongue. Smelly and wet with the spunk of other men, she sat on the floor. She took in deep breaths where her chest and its attached assets heaved along. Her three partners ripped off pieces of cloths from their clothes to clean her up however way they can.

An unseen person cleared their throat. Artoria looked up to find the same crowd from before had gathered at the entrance. The current participants stepped away, likely out of fear they would be harmed if seen as obstacles between the other unattended erections and the target of their affection.

The blonde beauty blinked, pondered on her next course of action. A minute later, she rolled onto her limbs and turned until her fat, shapely ass aimed right at the horny group of males. She said nothing, only prepared for the hands that went straight for her bottom.

For the remainder of the night, she was everyone’s. At one point, a group of males gathered around a jar and ejaculated into the clear container. When they brought it over and commanded her to drink it, she obeyed. Everyone cheered when she gulped down the bitter, spicy cream, others masturbated as they saw bumps of their own essence slide into her stomach. When finished, she had semen painted all over her body in white streaks. The goddess became so horny from the taste and filling, she opened her legs and panted like a dog - signaled to everyone that her gates were open for all to enter.

After came the orgy that lasted from then until dawn, until the final man fucked her vagina until he reached his own finish. Admist a pile of brown and dark bodies, Artoria breathed hard enough to make her chest heave, breasts bounce along as soreness from the all-nighter fuck radiated throughout her form. She ignored the time and merely waited to see if anymore would continue, if more would be happy to serve the disguised king of Camelot.

* * *

 

“My King, are you alright?”

Artoria turned to see a tall man approach her, walk through the light beams that shined from the glass windows of this hallway. It was Agravain fashioned in his usual obsidian armor. Its color matched his long, combed hair. His image fit well with his job as the Lion King’s secretary and personal aide. The goddess herself was also in proper form, back in her silver armor and blue garments. No sign of the previous evening’s romp was found anywhere on her clean, fair-skinned figure.

“Yes, Agravain. I just returned from my usual walk.”

“I see.” The armored aide came to a halt near the goddess. He paused, stared at her as he always did when he tried to formulate a delicate conversation. “You commanded me to never follow you, but the rumors all lead back to you and actions taken during such ‘walks.’ Will you speak to me about this?”

“No. And that is all I will say about the matter. Do you believe this to be unfair?”

Agravain bowed, displayed respect for his majesty. “No. I only report I’ve taken the liberty to silence those who speak ill of you.”

“If you deem it necessary, that is fine.”

Another silence followed. Agravain returned to a straight stance before he asked, “Are we finished with this matter?”

"Yes," Artoria smiled. "You may return to your usual duties. And never worry about my walks, they will never impede our journey towards the true utopia."

“By your command,” the aide replied. He turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. The goddess watched his departure. She kept in mind how grateful she was of her retainer’s loyalty. Thoughts of last night prompted Artoria to look out a nearby window. Although it was not in sight, she imagined the camp outside the city. That area was likely calm now, full of many satisfied people (women got to have their share of her goodies too). As a plus, they had unwillingly poured in enough Mana that will help charge for her Noble Phantasm. She was somewhat relieved the same group would not incur her wrath compared to the rest of the land.

It brought the woman great joy that she would be able to do this again. Artoria believed her next trip will not only fulfill the desires of many, but her own inhumane lust.


End file.
